Los chicos de Rei
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: Rei Hino ha llegado al momento que comienza a analizar su relación con los chicos que conforman su vida y sus sentimientos por ellos.
1. Comodidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

" _Después de grandes momentos,_

 _quedan inolvidables recuerdos."_

 _ **Anónimo**_

Comodidad

-Llegas tarde Hino- le espetó Taiki en cuanto la morena estuvo lo bastante cerca para decirle eso sin tener la necesidad de gritar. Ella en respuesta solo atino a sonreír.

-Es un día precioso, no hay necesidad de correr- dijo mientras se alisaba la falda para después sentarse a su lado en la banca.

Y era cierto, ese sábado auguraba ser especial, soleado y con una ligera brisa de viento que refrescaba, las flores ya estaban en flor y despedían un aroma muy agradable que inundaba el ambiente. Los niños corrían y jugaban con sus padres vigilando a prudente distancia y no pocas parejas habían aprovechado el buen clima para salir a pasear.

Por un momento Rei se preguntó qué clase de imagen proyectaban ellos para todos los demás y río discretamente.

O eso pensó.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó el castaño con interés levantando la vista de su libro y clavando sus ojos violeta en ella.

-Nada en realidad- repuso ella parpadeando con coquetería, solo me preguntaba que pensará la gente que nos ve.

Taiki se levantó de hombros en clara señal de que no le interesaba conocer eso. Y a la morena solo le quedó suspirar.

-Estás leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" de nuevo- acotó la dama

-Gracias a ti se ha convertido en una de mis novelas favoritas, y conozco tus niveles de puntualidad. Así que más vale prevenir que aburrirse. Ahora espera a que termine el capítulo y podremos irnos.

El silencio reino entre ellos pero no era incómodo. De hecho los dos lo estaban muy a gusto con la cercanía del otro.

La morena cerró sus ojos y se reclino sobre la banca.

-¿Podrías leer para mí?- susurró.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta.

\- "Yo juraría, Nelly, que le hubiera encantado verme fingir todo tipo de ternezas para con ella delante de ti. Afrontar la verdad es algo que vulnera su amor propio. Pero a mí no me importa que la pasión no existió más que por su parte, y con respecto a eso jamás le he mentido..."

Tras algunos segundos Rei dejo que su mente olvidara a Catherine, Heatcliff y el páramo inglés para divagar hacia terrenos más peligrosos.

Concretamente hacía Taiki Kou.

Si tuviera que compararlo con un paraje natural, ella diría que él era como una sábana. Un ambiente un tanto árido, soleado y con matices que sorprenderían a quien se adentrara en sus tierras. Para bien y para mal. Era inteligente y cerebral, de actuar lógico y sabía mantener la calma en cualquier situación. Pero sorpresivamente era sumamente creativo, paciente y honesto.

Rei no podía considerarlo su mejor amigo, pero era sin duda una parte importante de su vida. Con él podía enfrascarse por horas en temas de la universidad, literatura, música e incluso religión y política y obtener muy buenos debates de esas pláticas.

Aunque también uno que otro disgusto cuando sus ideas no compaginaban.

Lo que ocurría con más frecuencia de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Jamás pensó en él de manera romántica, bueno al menos no hasta esa mañana.

Era atractivo para ser un nerd, amable pero distante.

En algunos aspectos era opuesto totalmente al carácter de ella. En pocas situaciones era parecido a ella.

A resumidas cuentas, estaba muy segura que ellos dos como pareja terminarían matándose. O más bien ella lo mataría si en una pelea la miraba con la ceja levantada.  
Pero la certeza de ese conocimiento no alejaba la idea que se formó en su cabeza al detener su punto de observación en los delgados labios de él.

Tan inmersa estaba Rei en sus pensamientos qué ni siquiera notó cuando el castaño había interrumpido su lectura y la miraba con denotada curiosidad.

-Dime, ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Rei se sonrojo ligeramente y él respondió con una sonora carcajada tan poco propia de su carácter.

A veces podía ser muy espontáneo, pensó Rei.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace un día precioso- se levantó el castaño y le extendió la mano - vamos por un helado y mañana trabajaremos en tu tesis.

Ella sonrió, estos arrebatos era poco comunes en él, que más valía aprovecharlos.  
Lo tomo de la mano y aprovecho para colgarse de su brazo, él caballerosamente se lo permitió.  
Un aura silenciosa los envolvió mientras caminaban por el parque.

-¿Porqué necesitas ayuda con tu tesis?- le pregunto de repente Taiki.

-Tengo un bloqueo y me siento perdida- repuso ella sinceramente-Esperaba que pudieras leerla y me dijeras tu opinión. Siento que eso sería hacer algo útil mientras mis neuronas vuelven a conectarse.

Taiki sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo con ella. Después de todo en su situación tampoco se habría quedado de brazos cruzados.

-No hacía falta vernos aquí, pude pasar por ella a tu casa o me la pudiste llevar.  
-Hubiera sido una lástima desperdiciar un día así- replicó ella dibujando una tenue sonrisa en su rostro- además si ya iba a pedirte un favor lo menos que podía hacer era invitarte a dar una vuelta por el parque y una buena taza de café.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, aunque era un caballero y jamás permitiría que ella pagará una cuenta.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos y Rei mordió su labio mientras caminaban.  
Al llegar al puesto de helados, Taiki pidió por los dos: chocolate para él y fresa para ella.  
La morena lo acepto por cortesía y no dijo nada. Su helado favorito era de chocolate y menta.  
Y fue ese breve de detalle que la regreso a la realidad. Taiki era controlador y pragmático, ella era total independencia.

Con ese pensamiento resaltó que jamás podrían estar juntos.  
Y eso la tranquilizó.

Porque aún podían ser amigos.

Porque aún podía sentirse cómoda en presencia del castaño.

Y lo más importante, aún podría ayudarla a terminar esa endemoniada tesis.

 **Hola Hola!**

 **Ya sé que soy de lo peor porque no puedo darle continuidad a las historias que tengo pendientes y ya voy a empezar algo nuevo, así que aclaro que la culpable de todo esto es Sol Levine que compartió unas fotos súper cute de Rei bebé Hino con los hermanos Kou y no pude detener mi imaginación soooo espero que esto les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Miles de besos**

 **Clau Malfoy Kou**

 **17/julio/2018**


	2. Complicidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

" _Existe entre nosotros algo mejor que el amor:_

 _La complicidad"_

 _ **Marguerite Yourcenar**_

Complicidad

Él encendió la pantalla y parpadeo para que su vista se acostumbrara a la luminosidad que se adueñó del lugar.

Sonrió al voltear a verla acomodada en el sillón con una ligera y suave manta cubriendo sus piernas, vestida ya con su pijama y la mesa de centro llena de diversas golosinas.

-Rápido, siéntate- apremio ella con una sonrisa infantil en su cara que pocas veces (y con pocas personas) se lograba vislumbrar.

Seiya río por lo bajo pero con dos pasos largos y un ligero brinco se acomodó en el sillón junto a ella, con otro rápido movimiento jaló ligeramente la manta y rodeo los hombros de la morena con su brazo. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer y se recostó en su pecho.  
\- Solo espero que esta vez no te duermas a media película- acoto él sarcástico y soltó una ligera carcajada al ver que ella le sacaba la lengua - Cuánta madurez señorita Hino.

-Cállate y ponle play a la película. He esperado toda la tarde por esto.  
-No es que sea una gran sorpresa, la selección de esta noche las hemos visto un par de decenas de veces.

Rei volteó a verlo dibujando un ligero puchero en su cara.  
-Lo prometiste, no ibas a burlarte nunca de mí.

-No me burlo- acotó él acariciando su mejilla- pero eso no disminuye la realidad de que hemos visto estas películas más de una vez.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero se acomodó más contra el cuerpo del joven ojiazul cuando la acción de la película comenzó a desarrollarse y se centró en ver la tragicómica escena de una primera cita en Hooters protagonizada por _Drew Barrymore_ y _Adam Sandler_.  
Pesé a que la observación era cierta y no era la primera vez que veía " _blended_ " no pudo dejar de emocionarse y reírse con todos los elementos de la película.  
Seiya por momentos centraba su atención y por momentos observaba los gestos que hacía su mejor amiga con cada escena. Muy en su interior reconoció que solo ella era capaz de hacerlo ver ese tipo de cintas, más de una vez.

-¿Qué cree tu novia que haces cuando vienes conmigo?- preguntó ella de manera coqueta batiendo los abanicos negros que tenía por pestañas.

-Tampoco soy un infiel Hino- respondió el moreno con una sonora carcajada- Minako sabe que tenemos nuestra reunión semanal y ha aprendido a no hacer dramas sobre eso.

Rei sonrió satisfecha y olvidándose de la película y centro su atención en el rostro de su acompañante.

Seiya era muy apuesto, ella no negaba eso. Sus profundos ojos azules, el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla derecha al sonreír y esos labios delgados y carnosos. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos?

Sus mejillas se colorearon en tono carmín.

En algún punto Seiya se sintió observado y decidió jugarle una pequeña e inocente broma a su mejor amiga.

-Si quieres puedes tomar una foto, digo te durará más... You know, así podrás decir que pasaste una noche en mis brazos.

El rubor de sus mejillas aumento de color y regresando su vista a la pantalla murmuró una letanía de la que el ojiazul pudo rescatar las palabras "arrogante", "tarado" y "ególatra".

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió.

Rei reconoció en su interior, que le gustaba estar con ese coqueto que tenía por mejor amigo. Era carismático, agradable y perceptivo... Pero ¿Verlo como una pareja?

Sonaba totalmente inverosímil, él era más como un hermano, así de cercana y filial era su relación y uno no iba por la vida besando familiares.

-Deja de verme Rei o voy a pensar que enserio quieres que te de un beso- soltó él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo clavando sus ojos azul profundo en los violetas de ella.

Por algunos segundos se quedaron estáticos, Rei pudo sentir como sus mejillas se coloraban de un rojo intenso y como su corazón palpitaba, y de pronto los dos al mismo tiempo dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada. En realidad en los planes del mediano de los hermanos Kou no estaba besar a su mejor amiga.

Tal vez en otra vida o en otro universo la combinación de Rei y Seiya sería posible, no en está.

Y mientras en la película dos familias aprendían a llevarse bien en África, Reiko Hino llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía que pedirle nada más al joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Ese círculo de confidencia y complicidad que tenían era todo lo que necesitaba y ella era feliz con eso.

-Ya no hay palomitas Seiya, te las has acabado todas- protestó ella cuando al alcanzar su pequeña cubeta que compró en el cine en una ocasión notó que estaba vacía.

El solo rio en respuesta y beso su frente.

Y así una pieza más del rompecabezas se acomodó.

* * *

 **Hola Hola!**

 **¿Me esperaban ya por acá?**

 **Wow ahora si no me tarde casi nada en actualizar, pero es que este nuevo proyecto me tiene muy emocionada (bueno en realidad me emocionan todos) pero mientras en las otras historias estoy algo bloqueada, en este las ideas van fluyendo solas y pues hay que aprovecharlas.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Miles de besos**

 **Clau Malfoy Kou**

 **30/julio/2018**


	3. Confort

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

" _Nada brinda más placer y seguridad_

 _Que el confort de un abrazo de un ser querido"_

Confort

Esa tarde lluviosa el Crown estaba casi lleno, pero Rei estaba tan concentrada tecleando con avidez en su laptop que ni siquiera lo notaba, es más ni si quiera se percataba de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada trabajando.

Se había colocado los audífonos para minimizar su nivel de distracción por el entorno.

Sin embargo, su pasión por la música logro arrebatarle el hilo de su redacción expositiva al comenzar a sonar en su playlist "crystalize" de Lindsey Stirling y cerrando sus ojos se dejó arrastrar por las notas que la virtuosa violinista enarbolada.  
Cuando finalmente la pieza termino y abrió los ojos notó que frente a ella se encontraba una taza de café recién servida y una rebanada de chesee cake con frutos rojos.  
Parpadeo varias veces y al ver que nada de las cosas desaparecían, llamo la atención de una de las meseras para indicar que no había ordenado nada de eso.

Una risa grave a sus espaldas la sobresalto y volteó de inmediato para ver quién osaba burlarse de ella.

-Lo ordene yo para ti, tu café hace rato debió acabarse o enfriarse y a juzgar por el rato que llevas sentada necesitabas algo dulce o hubiera tenido que llamar a los paramédicos a salvarte de un desmayo - repuso Andrew Furuhata con esa gran sonrisa que siempre tenía- o arriesgarme a sufrir tu mal humor a causa de un bajón de azúcar.  
Rei sonrió sinceramente y haciendo un lado su computadora, lo invito a sentarse con ella.  
-¿Qué te tiene tan ocupada?

-Mi tesis, le pedí ayuda a Taiki Kou para que la revisara, pero se emocionó de más y me hizo un montón de correcciones, así que a este paso me será más fácil hacer una nueva a modificar todo esto que según él está mal- replicó la morena con sarcasmo y al momento los dos se atacaron de la risa.

Rei aprovechó el momento para saborear el pastel que le acaban de obsequiar.  
-Esto está delicioso, ¿Lo hiciste tú?- pregunto la morena con un tono de satisfacción e incertidumbre en su voz.

-De vez en cuando Lita pasa por aquí y me enseña nuevas recetas que ella aprende en sus clases. Dice que le sirven de repaso, aunque no logro aprenderlas toda, y mucho menos me quedan como las cosas que ella prepara.

-Lita estaría muy orgullosa de ti si prueba esto, de verdad sabe muy bien.

El rubio solo plasmó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y Rei se ruborizó.

Se ruborizó porque el recuerdo vino a su mente; el recuerdo de sus años adolescentes cuando se enamoró fugazmente solo por esa sonrisa que él tenía.

Ella no podía negar su atractivo, pero la actitud afable y protectora lo hacían parecer más un hermano mayor que una pareja.

Al menos para ella.

Su carácter independiente y despegado la volvía incompatible con una persona como el joven Furuhata.

Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que sentía la presencia del joven rubio y esa cafetería como una de sus zonas de confort.

-Tierra llamando a Rei, ¿me escuchas?- La voz grave y divertida del ojiverde la saco de sus pensamientos.

Pestañeo varias veces para poder despejar su mente y regresar a la realidad. Cosa que al rubio le causo mucha diversión.

-Debo volver a trabajar, pero tú, señorita Hino. Despeja tu mente un poco, estoy seguro de que Taiki Kou es un mentor muy exigente, pero no creo que tu tesis este para ser desechada. Además eres una chica talentosa e inteligente, no deberías permitir que alguien te haga sentir lo contrario. Aunque tú misma le hayas pedido ayuda.

-¿Te importaría leerla?- le pregunto casi con timidez, un rasgo que ella no poseía, pero siempre que estaba con Andrew, se sentía nuevamente como una quinceañera.

El realizo un gesto la cabeza y plantó su sonrisa habitual.

-Sera un placer. Déjame una copia y la leeré en un rato.  
Emocionada, Rei Hino se levantó de un salto y lo abrazo.  
Sin duda, él era su salvavidas y la acababa de auxiliar de nueva cuenta.

Andrew correspondió el gesto y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla.

-Te voy a regalar más tazas de café si siempre me agradeces así.

Rei solo asintió tímidamente.

Si, esa era su zona de confort.

* * *

 **Hola Hola!**

 **Yo continuo aquí con mi mala racha en cuestión de salud, me caí y tengo lesionadas ambas rodillas. Y aunque el reposo no me ha ayudado mucho con mi bloqueo si me permitió subir este nuevo capítulo que tiene no se cuantos días atorado en mi celular esperando ver la luz.**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sean amables y dejen review**

 **Miles de besos**

 **Clau Malfoy Kou**

 **14/Noviembre/2018**


End file.
